tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Blastmaster
Blastermaster Is a Blu Sniper Monster created by Blastertronus, and serves as his TF2Sona. His theme is Pulse from Cave Story Ost [Jukebox Version] HIs Battle theme is All Your Base Are Belongs To Us Origin The Guy has no Origin, He Just Exists. Personality Being one of the more mysterious freaks out there as he known keeps secrets and speaking is in riddles (Well sometime). He's is also known for being calm and Pretty lazy. He Trots the globe with no attentions what so ever, Helping other on the way, he pops up here and there giving the hero something or upgrade something to help on there journey. Yet he never joins them or there party as he wants to stay hidden. He is known for being very unpredictable as He can be easily angered, as he can be from one time he can be a calm an mysterious guy and at another, to a Belligerent sociopath with the intent to mutilate anyone who aggravated him. Appearance Blastermaster Wears a Corona Australis, Wagga wagga Wear (both painted in Indubitably Green) and The Final Frontiersman. Abilities *'Weapon Summoning '- He Can Apparently summon Alien Tech Skinned Weaponry from under His Cloak, *'Technokinesis '- BHe can shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, intricate machinery, and assemble or disengage their programming at will and operate most technology at distance. *'Teleportation' - like any other person with the ability to teleport, he can transfer his matter or energy from one point to another without traveling the physical space between him. *'Electrokinesis' - With this power he can control specific electrons and instructs them which items to engage or disengage and may be able to use the electric impulses to gently control metal parts of objects. he also can uses this ability to create energy shields and hazards. *'4th Wall Awareness' - He is aware that Universe he is in is a fictional, with the use of his Technokinesis, he can to carry out acts that, within the Universe, would otherwise be impossible, NOT on a Reality warping level however. *'Dimension hopping' - as the name suggests he can jump to different Tf2 dimensions and continuities (like the mainstream Comic book continuity or the Pavor Nocturnus continuity) via Portals made with pocket calculators. There are rumors that he can Jump to Dimensions and continuities that's outside of Tf2. **'Personal Domain '- Informatico has a personal domain called "Timeline Zero" were he can Portals created by Pocket calculators to get to his domain at will, and be in any location within at once (and teleport out of it in to any dimension he so desires). he can also bring other characters in to his domain for whatever reasons he or they have. (he is the only known inhabitants) *'Weaponry Refinement' - Informatico is capable of enhancing the performance of any weapon with his Technokinesis in order to make them stronger and give the new and/or greater powers. The weapon may have added material to make it less fragile and more durable, or enhanced features to make them more powerful the ever. *'Magic Immunity '- as the name impels, He is invulnerable to all, forms of magic and magical powers, Surprisingly including Almighty magic. Weaknesses *'lack of hand to hand combat' - He is not to Persistent at hand to hand combat, and he is pretty fragile when it comes to doing martial arts which can resulting in him getting killed or extremely wounded if he is force to do so. *'Physically weak' -He is very weak at using melee related attacks and strength in general. Not even his punches can do any damage thus why he's always long ranged. *'Is very Independent' - He is known for denying to join parties. He commonly seen to be alone, This means he can be overwhelmed if he doesn't wipe them out first. Trivia TBA Category:TF2sonas Category:GRN Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Gunners Category:Near-normal Category:Weaklings Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus